Constant (A Fred Weasley Fan Fiction)
by Solikerez
Summary: Dextra Callister is in her fifth year at Hogwarts, and the school is just a bore. So when she gets to know Fred and George Weasley, her whole world is turned sideways. Can she navigate relationships, friendships, homework, Hogwarts, and detentions with greasy old gits? And when she finds love, will her life ever be able to remain constant?


Chapter 1

I am not a fool. I am also not hallucinating right now. So how is it that I have managed to fall victim to such a predictable prank?

Every year on the Hogwarts express, the Weasley twins have attempted to pull a prank (usually a brilliant one) on an unsuspecting bystander. Every year I have watched them do this, enchanted by the complexity of their pranks, and I would always laugh and congratulate them on their success. Though we are not friends, being in the same Hogwarts house has kept me from being victimized by them. For the past four years, I've actually believed that I could steer clear of EVER being a victim. But never let it be said that Fred and George Weasley aren't full of surprises.

When I found myself a nice, mostly secluded car that was close to the twins, I set down my belongings, along with my pet rabbit Flannary. I scoured my trunk for an edition of the Quibbler, which a strange second year girl with turnip earrings eyed quite longingly, and relaxed, waiting for the trolley lady to come so that I could buy refreshments for the "show". Once she finally did come, I jumped up with my galleons that I had gotten from my Gringotts vault the previous day. It was not a pleasant errand, going to Gringotts, with every goblin looking at you as if you had stolen their child. The goblins are especially unpleasant when you have plenty of valuables, as my family does.

We aren't _really_ what you would call rich, but my father had inherited many trinkets and keepsakes from his parents, who were both purebloods. I don't know my grandparents on that side though, because when my dad married my muggle-born mother, they cut off communication with him. I'm not really sure what blood status that makes me, but I don't care enough to check. Maybe half-blood? I really don't care, as long as I'm still a witch.

As you can see, I have steered completely off topic. That is quite normal for me; I can go from talking about chocolate truffles to the color of Merlin's nose hairs. This just goes to show how different I am from other magical folks. That's why I'm a sort of outcast in the Gryffindor house. Maybe it would have been better if I had just been sorted into Hufflepuff; they'd be nice enough to me... too bad I hate Hufflepuff.

Once I had bought what was probably about a month's supply of chocolate frogs, licorice wands, Bertie Bott's Ever Flavor Beans, and as many sweets as I could get my hands on, I got drowsy, so I settled down and propped my legs up on the seat so that I could sleep. Stupid idea, right? Well yeah, it was...

I woke up to the sound of slight rustling in the seat next to me, but the strange girl, Luna was her name, had disappeared from the car. It seemed as if only ten minutes had passed since I dozed off. As I looked down to make sure that Flannary was okay, I saw my trunk trembling, as if it were alive. Whatever it was in my trunk, I had to take it out, no matter how wary I was of it. As I unlatched it, all that I could see in my trunk was the things that I had brought to Hogwarts with me. Even though the trembling and rustling had stopped, I had started to check my things to make sure they hadn't been tampered with. I shook out my robes, sniffed my Gryffindor tie, and flipped through my schoolbooks.

Not nearly soon enough, I started to open my last book, one that seemed distinctly familiar to me. I instantly regretted this act; as soon as I cracked it open, the book let out an ear-splitting scream, one that would probably give a banshee a run for its money. In a moment of terrible realization, I remembered that I had seen this book a few days before in Diagon Alley, not in my bedroom at home. This book was THE "Monster Book of Monsters".

As I jumped away from the book, it started to snap at any part of my body that was available. My feet, my ankles, it even made it up to my thigh, the bloody thing. So I kicked it in the place that I presumed was its mouth. And I took out my wand.

"One step closer and I hit you where it really hurts: the binding!" Smart. As if books could step. Or hurt. _And the award for Most Stupid Line Ever goes to... Dextra! _ Wow, I'm thinking as if I have an audience, or as if someone reading my thoughts. Well then.

Of course, the monstrous book cared nothing about my threats and continued to snap at my body. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't remember any spells that would help at that moment, so I took off my shoe and shoved it in the book's jaws just as it was about to chomp down on my ankle. In a moment of brilliance, I stuffed the book under my arm and ran, half-barefoot, down the aisles until I came to a compartment occupied by Slytherins. I opened the door quickly, took out my shoe, threw the book inside, making sure that my head was not visible to them, and ran as soon as I closed the door.

In my compartment, the unmistakable stench of a dungbomb plagued my nose. Now, as any student whose been at Hogwarts within the past five years will agree, where the dungbombs are, there the Weasley twins will be also. Before I could think too much about this well-known piece of information, I became dizzy with the smell, and around me the room darkened and cooled rapidly. The cold became so intense that it felt as if I would never feel warmth again. The cold seemed to reach the confines of my mind and soul. I could barely think, and around me bounced the echoes of someone's heartbeat, fading away until it stopped.

This is what was going through my head: _I must be dreaming. Maybe if I slap myself then I'll wake up... Nope, definitely not dreaming! Then this has to be some sort of cruel joke... Now who would...? Oh. Fred and George. I swear, if I live through this sick prank, I will personally stick two of those Monster Book of Monsters books under their pillows in the middle of the night. Monster Book of Monsters... Monster Book o- HEY! THAT WAS THEM TOO, WASN'T IT? THOSE BLOODY GITS! _

Feeling extremely thick as well as mad, I completely missed that everything in my compartment had returned to normal. I shot up to find my chocolate, stumbling over my robes as I did. I would do anything for chocolate, especially in these situations when I feel particularly idiotic or angry. I would even transfer to Slytherin, or worse, Hufflepuff (you'd have to give me a lifetime supply of chocolate for me to transfer to Hufflepuff, though.) for chocolate. I sometimes dream that Flannary is a chocolate bunny, and I can't take it so I eat her, but then I wake up and see her hopping around and she's just a normal bunny. I get very moody on those days...

But that's irrelevant. I shot up to get my chocolate and stormed out, just as Luna walked in, picked up my edition of the Quibbler, and started reading it upside-down.

Luckily for me, it seems that if you hope to find someone enough, you always find them. I found George Weasley leaning near the door to a compartment, giving me one of his frequently worn mischievous smirks as I planted myself in front of him, glaring.

"Moooooorning."

"George, you git, it's afternoon." Fred Weasley had popped up next to George without me noticing, wearing a matching smirk. I'm not quite sure how he does that. Must be a twin thing.

"Precisely!" I barked, trying to sound as steamed as I had been a few minutes earlier. _You're both gits._ I don't think that my anger really registered to either of them though.

"Precisely what?"

"Georgie, I do believe the lady is agreeing with me. It is late afternoon."

"Oh yes, Fred, I do believe that is what she meant."

"Ugh!" I chomped down on another piece of my chocolate and sighed to show my exasperation.

Fred glanced quickly at my chocolate, causing me to pull back defensively. "Mine! Get your own!"

"What, have the dementors got you down?"

"Dementors?! Wait. You mean soul-sucking, spirit-stealing, warmth-snatching dementors? _They_ were on the Hogwarts express? I thought that was you to playing some filthy prank on me!" _Well I feel like an idiot..._

"Well, we were in the process of doing that..." Fred's cheeks turned a red that would give his hair a run for its money.

"We really had nothing to do with the dementors! Interesting plot twist though..." They both turned quite sheepish after he said this. It was strange to see them without their smirks... I wasn't really sure if I liked it, so I steered the conversation in a different direction.

"So why were the dementors here?" Their faces brightened when I changed the subject, especially Fred's.

"They're here to make sure make sure Harry doesn't snuff it before he even gets to school, probably."

"Yeah, people are saying that Sirius Black wants Harry dead. It all seems over-the- top in my opinion.

"Sirius Black? You'll have to elaborate, I don't really follow the news or anything..."

"Murdered a whole bunch of people right after You-Know-Who's downfall. It's even said that he was the reason that You-Know-Who found the Potters. He escaped from Azkaban and is on the run. Brilliant escape if you ask me."

"Oh. Well that explains a lot... except for why you went so easy on me with the prank. I mean, in all honesty it wasn't up to your standards, even if I did freak out about it."

"Easy. You're in Gryffindor."

"Oh."A decently long silence passed, all three of us awkwardly looking away and then glancing back at eachother. "My name's Dextra by the way."

"I'm George."

"I'm Fred."

"I know." Another round of silence. Fred spoke up.

"Hey, Dex-"

"It's Dextra."

"Dex."

"Dextra."

"Dex."

"Okay."

"Hey, Dex?"

"What!?"

"Just out of curiosity, what did you ever do with that Monster Book of Monsters?"

"I threw it into a compartment full of Slytherins." I cracked them a smirk of my own.

"I think we're going to get along very well."

Chapter 2

I followed Fred and George to the carriages that would take us to the castle. We talked and laughed, getting to know each other as we went.

"...and then somehow I managed to drop my book in the cauldron, in the middle of Potions class! Unfortunately for me, old Snape happened to be looking my way at that moment, and I got sentenced to three detentions a week until the end of the term! Is that not outrageous?"

"Quite outragrageous. But you do realize we were in your class, right?"

"Oh... yeah, definitely..." George shot me a probing look. "Okay, I didn't."

"You shouldn't feel bad George. She was probably blinded by my sinfully good looks."

I shoved him to the other side of the carriage. "In your dreams, mate."

"People only say that when they know it's true." I shook my head as I felt warmth creeping into my cheeks. _Maybe we should change the subject now..._

"Maybe we should then." I stared quizzically at George.

"I said that out loud? Curse my bloody habits." At this the boys started to chuckle, while I continued to blush. As we neared the castle, I thought about what this year would bring. Danger? Definitely. Excitement? For sure. Friendship? Without a doubt.

The Great Hall looked spectacular, as usual. I zoned out during the Sorting, considering I'm a fifth year and I stopped caring after Harry Potter got sorted into Gryffindor. Don't get me wrong, I'm not one of the people who fawns over him like, "Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! Can I have your autograph Mr. Potter, sir?" That's for people like Colin Creevy. But come on, if a "legend" like him gets sorted into your house, you can't help but show some Gryffindor pride!

I sat up as Dumbledore stood to welcome the school, though truthfully I wasn't paying much attention to them. I could only see Fred and George messing around with Lee Jordan, a fellow Gryffindor, who had let a Fillibuster firework fly from under the table. They collapsed in laughter and I joined in from afar. Fred seemed to notice me between fits of laughter as he motioned for me to go sit with them. I obliged, as I wasn't particularly interested in the people around me at the moment. As I took my seat between Fred and George, I noticed that practically the whole Hall was staring at us, some in annoyance, some in disbelief, and some while laughing along with us.

" 's, Mr. Jordan, an Ms. Callister, I wonder if it would disturb your shenanigans if I carry on speaking?" Dumbledore smiled sincerely at us. I shook my head meekly as my ears reddened. Fred and George did the same with matching smirks plastered onto their faces, while Lee made an awkward hand gesture as to say "carry on" to the Headmaster.

"Ah, as I was saying... As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

I turned with my eyebrows raised at Fred and George, who both shrugged as if to say they knew they were right. I rolled my eyes at them and turned my attention back to Dumbledore.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave the school without permission." At this, I expected the pranksters' faces to fall, but I was met by three mischievious grins. " Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks." Harry shifted uncomfortably as he glanced at Ron, meaning he obviously had one. Lucky guy.

"It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors." Smug smiles spread across Fred, George, and Lee's faces. I would just have to ask them about it later.

Dumbledore went on to introduce us to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professer Lupin. He looked shabby and raggedy, but who was I to judge him. We've already had our share of terrible DADA teachers; maybe he'd be the one to break the streak. He went on to introduce Hagrid as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. The whole of Gryffindor house erupted in applause, and it lasted for about a minute, the Golden Trio being the last to stop clapping.

As soon as we settled down, Dumbledore spoke up. "Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!" As soon as those words left his lips, I reached for the food that had just appeared on the tables.

Lee just laughed at me, as the other two were doing the exact same thing. "What, did your parents starve you over the summer?"

"Might as well have," I laughed between bites. "Nothing compares to Hogwarts food!"

"I disagree, I am MUCH more delicious than Hogwarts food," Fred stated with a stone poker face. I just shook my head at him and chuckled. He really does know how to be cocky.

"Ignore him. But there is actually something more delicious than Hogwarts food."

I gave him a look of disbelief. "Let me guess. Is it you?" It was George's turn to blush this time around. Fred glare shot daggers at him, and he looked upset.

"There is no way that this git is more delicious than I am! Am I right Lee?!"

Lee just rose his eyebrows at Fred and sat up, puffing out his chest. "Come on, you both know I look the best out of all of us." I fought the urge to laugh, and nearly choked in the meantime, but I decided to play along.

"I don't know guys. You just can't deny looks like his..." At this, pretended to stare dreamily into his eyes. "I mean he's just so... dreamy!" An expression of horror spread across Fred and George's faces, while Lee just seemed plain surprised, until a triumphant grin lit up his face instead. "Oh get over yourself, Lee. It was only a joke." His demeanor sunk a bit as I said that, so George gave him a pat on the back. _"What were we even talking about before?"_

"We were talking about food," Fred told me. "Anyway, I actually think our mum makes the greatest food. If you want, you can come to our house during the next break and you can try it. Mum would be overjoyed to have someone to knit another jumper for." George laughed at this and I was just confused.

"Our mum knits jumpers as a Christmas gift for us and our friends. Meaning that when we write her to tell her about you, she's going to make us figure out what you like so she can put it on your jumper."

"Oh... okay, I'll tell you my favorite things later I guess." An awkward wave of silence passed over our section of the table as we ate, so I just pushed the remainder of my third helpings of food around my plate, daydreaming.

_"We could have just Floo'd to King's Cross, Andrew!" I watched as my mum tried to catch her breath from the journey we'd taken to get to the portkey._

_ "What? That would have ruined the whole experience, Sarah! The whole point is for us to be able to spend a bit more time with our daughter before she goes to school again!" I had to agree with Dad on this matter. He had been away too often at the Ministry, where he worked. Even during Chritmas break when I came home from Hogwarts to see him, he could barely spare us two hours every evening if we were lucky. But I understood Mum's point. My feet had been aching for an hour. _

_ "We could have just floo'd early and then spend time there!" I could tell that Dad was starting to feel bad, so I spoke up._

_ "It's okay. I like the fresh air out here." I gave him a warm smile, hoping that next time I came home, I wouldn't have to wait for the trip back to Hogwarts to spend time with him. _

_ Once we got to King's Cross Station, I gave my Mum a kiss on the forehead and Dad pulled me into a tight embrace. I sighed into his chest and looked up at him with a pleading look. "Promise me that I'll see you when I come back home."_

_ He looked down at me with sad eyes, hesitating. "Promise."_

I was being lightly shaken awake by someone with red hair, probably by one of the twins. "Hey. Hey Dex. Dex? Dextra? It's Fred." I grunted in acknowledgment."I just wanted to wake you up. You were sleeping with your face basically in your pudding and everyone is starting to go up to the tower. I suggested carrying you up, but you started shifting a lot in your sleep, so I woke you up."

I smiled at him thankfully. "Well, thank you then," I replied as I stretched and stood up from the bench. "I guess we can head up now that I'm awake. Thanks for waiting for me."

George waved my comment off. "It's no problem, really. You're our friend now. We would have waited up anyway. You know, anything for a friend," he said winking at me.

"Hmmmm... anything?" A mischievious grin crept onto my face. _I am SO going to use this against them! _

"Maybe not _anything..."_ They were all beginning to look wary of me as I twiddled my fingers together like a mad scientist or whatever the muggles call them.

"Damn it, George! Now you've gone and made her scheme against us!" I just cackled at them. They looked infuriated with George, and at the same time positively terrified by me.

"Well, for starters, I think that I would like to be carried to Gryffindor tower... by all three of you!" As soon as I said that I saw Lee slide out of his seat and dash for the door. I pursued him, getting ready to tackle him as he just managed to get on one of the moving staircases before I could. I pouted and went back to the Great Hall to find my other two slaves so they could carry me, but they had scurried off when they had the chance. I huffed and sat down cross-legged on the ground in the same spot where I had been standing, determined that if I wasn't going to be _carried _upstairs, then I wasn't going upstairs at all.

After a good five minutes, I finally felt a tap on my shoulder. "FINALLY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST GOING TO RUDELY LEAVE ME DOWN HERE ALONE! NOW CARRY ME MY SLAVES!" I fell back into the arms of who I thought was either Fred or George, only to look up to see Snivellus Snape glaring down at me, dropping me so that I hit my head on the floor.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, rubbing my head violently. "Okay, I know I was yelling at you -well not at YOU technically, I thought you were Fred or George- but anyway, that doesn't warrant your letting me fall to hit my head!"

"Detention with me this Friday at 7:30 PM, 30 points from Gryffindor for yelling at a proffessor, another 20 for shouting disrespectful things, and 10 for not being in your common room right now, Ms. Callister," said the greasy git coldly as he glided out of the Great Hall. I followed suit, grumbling about how I should give him a piece of my mind, and while I was at it, a good old bottle of shampoo.

As I sulked into the common room, I was greeted by two jovial faces, and another one that was cowering behind one of the couches. They tried to hug me but I pushed them away harshly, making sure to get them as far away from me as possible. I plopped down onto a couch and lifted my feet up onto the arm of the chair. "I hate you guys, you know that?"

"What happened?" Fred asked as he slid into the spot next to me on the couch.

"Obviously you didn't care to figure out that much, seeing as you all ditched me." I felt like a grouch, but can I help it if I'm a bit moody, considering what's happened.

"We do care! But we really don't want to be slaves! Please be merciful!" He dropped to his knees, and locked his hands together, begging me with puppy dog eyes, which I would not have fallen for if it hadn't been for the innocent quiver of his bottom lip. That broke me.

"Fine, fine. But you have to come with me to Snape's detention on Friday night!"

He froze as the words slipped out of my mouth. "W-WHAT?!"

"Yep. That's the only compromise Iam willing to make." I crossed my arms and waited for him to respond as he pondered.

"Fine. Ugh, why do friendships with girls have to be so complicated? Couldn't you just be a bloke and make things easier on us?"

"If I was a boy, all my looks would wasted. Would you want that?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Not really. I quite enjoy my view, actually," he stated seriously. My cheeks flamed when I realized he wasn't joking completely. He just pinched my cheeks and winked at me.

I covered my face and ran up to the stairs where the girl's dorms were located. He followed and I darted up the steps, but he just kept chasing me. As soon as he stepped foot on the steps, they were magically transformed into a chute leading back down to the common room. I lunged for the next step but ended up sliding down along with Fred, who let out a whoop of exhiliration as he waved his arms in the air. I toppled near him and we were in crutches of giggles and laughter. When we were calm enough to sit up, Fred pinched my cheek one last time, and I, in turn, punched him in the arm. I smirked. It seemed to hurt him just enough to throw him off, but he shook it off.

"Well, that was fun, but I really should be getting upstairs now. McGonnagal made me move to another dorm this year because there a couple new students and she thought it would be good if they had a few friends this year. It's kind of ironic, because I haven't really had any true friends _before _this year."

Fred chuckled softly and yawned. "Well, I guess we'll just have to let you go. Now go! Make friends! Be social! Live life!" he encouraged me, guiding me quite unneccesarily to the stairs. I gave him an awkward hug, along with George and Lee, who waved at as I walked away. I turned one last time and waved to the three before I disappeared upstairs to my dorm.

When I reached my dorm, most of the girls were already asleep, resting up for their first day as transfers at Hogwarts. When I showered and got changed for bed, only one girl was bustling around, looking frantic. She looked up at me, surprised that anyone else was aware of her frenzy.

"Uh, hey? Do you need help with something? You seem rather... crazed. What are you looking for?"

"My notebook. It has a yellow cover and the back side is taped on. Essentially, it's falling apart." I rummaged around the room with her until I came across a notebook that fit the description under her bed, behind a stack of books that I assumed belonged to her.

"Found it, I think." She took the book and an air of relief washed over her face.

"Merlin, thank you so much!I wouldn't be able to survive here without it!" I chuckled at her enthusiasm, as she appeared to have just remembered something. "Oh, and I never told you my name! I'm Emma. Emma Walker."

"Dextra Callister. You can call me Dex if you'd like, though. What year are you coming into? Professor McGonnagal told me you guys were transfers, so I assumed that you weren't first years, even though you and I are probably short enough to pass as one of them."

"I'm going into fifth." I suddenly just felt terrible for this girl.

"Oh, that's going to be tough, we have OWLs this year, and those are pretty important. I could help you study!"

"You don't have to. I practically have an entire library packed into my trunk."

I nodded uncomfortably.

"I guess you're quite the reader, then. And a writer by the looks of it," I remarked, gesturing to her notebook.

"Yeah, hit the nail on the head there." Yep, another Hermione. The girl had a pale complexion and curly blond hair, bordering on Hermione-ish. I had a feeling that this girl was a lot more interesting than she let on.

"So is that all there is to you? Just a book lover?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing! And no, of course not! You underestimate me! Just wait until they give me candy at Halloween. Then you'll see my full potential." I laughed at her response. I had to hand it to her, she definitely was quirky. "So, how about you? What are you all about?"

"Let's just say I'm a piece of work." She laughed as we both crawled into our separate beds. "You might not be able to handle having me around."

"No, I'm sure we'll get along just fine." She paused as she turned to look a me in her bed, before drawing her curtains closed. "Good night, Dex."

"Night Emma." And with that I shut my drapes and drifted slowly into my sleep, and then all at once.


End file.
